


Something's Off

by zgegsupreme



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, i put M/M just in case, kind of, there's no romantic stuff but, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgegsupreme/pseuds/zgegsupreme
Summary: Gord did nothing wrong and Jimmy was disturbed.





	Something's Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I'm glad you chose to read my first Bully fanfiction (and my first fanfiction ever, in fact), I hope you will read it until the end ! Also, I'm a baby in this fandom, I've known Bully for 3 months now and I just finished it for the 8th time... I'm deep in hell.  
> Before starting, I wanted to especially thank Lae who helped me A LOT -ilu my dude- because my writing isn't the best and she improved it by correcting me, my little sister who also helped me (and told me a headcanon that led me into writing this) and last but not least bor, THE one who introduced me to Bully (I wonder if this isn't a mistake though...).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !

It was a normal day at Bullworth Academy. The nerds were bullied by the jocks and the bullies, the greasers were talking about bikes and Gary was quietly wandering around the campus, thinking and plotting about whatever twisted plans he had in mind.  
What about the Preps ? Well, our little story is about one of them.

The bell had just rung and the school's corridors quickly became full and noisy. It was shouting and yelling everywhere; the voices were annoyingly loud, you could hear the girls and kids' high-pitched screams - someone had probably lighted a firework. Students were bumping and running into each others, not to Gord's pleasure. He didn't want his Aquaberry sweater to get wrinkled and dirty but luckily for him, it was his last class of the day.

Gord walked towards the big blue doors and left the main building after he struggled to get out of the crowd - where he almost got hit on his way because it's _Bullworth_ , of course. There was not a single day that went by without any fights, and since everyone had behavior issues, it was unfortunately _inevitable_. Thanks to boxing though, he easily dodged the flying fists that appeared by his sight and managed to avoid getting any damage to his expensive clothes.

_Ah finally, freedom !_ But for once, Gord didn't feel like heading to the Harrington House - even though he had spent another hard and tiring day, even though he knew he should be resting on the soft and comfortable couch the house offered he just didn't want to do it now - so he decided to walk wherever his feet led him to.

Gord went down stairs, turned to the left and started walking. He got lost in his thoughts, which made him slow his pace down, wondering if Aquaberry had released a new collection. He really hoped to find new clothes that would fit his beautiful and gracious shapes, making them look nice from every angle. After all, Derby said it, he was the _best dressed_ student in the school- and the prep leader wouldn't lie to him. To know that Derby himself told him that made Gord smile every time - it made him feel confident.  
He was going to make his daily visit at the Aquaberry store later.

The prep was now passing by the school's parking lot. He turned his head to see the yellow bus and glanced at it, frowning his eyebrows.

_Why was it there ?_ It was broken and useless. Was it there for the auto shop ? Or maybe was it just there as a decoration ? Well, if that were the case, that was not _exactly_ the best master piece he had seen. Even the big bull statue in the courtyard was better looking (and it had to be anyway, because the statue was standing in front of the preps turf's entrance which must look good and enhance the beauty of the building).  
And also, _why a bus ?_ It's dirty, the seats are too close to each other and uncomfortable, it smells like sweat and _poor people_. Couldn't the school afford a limousine ? Oh _right_ , the school was almost full of paupers, _obviously_ , but still- that would be so much better than a filthy bus. He had to talk about this with his pals.

Gord sighed heavily and gazed up to the sky. He took a few steps forward and...

_\- BUMP -_

Someone fell in front of him.

The first thing Gord did was to check if his sweater was damaged or wrinkled. He dusted off his clothes - even if that wasn't necessary - and scowled at the person, still on the ground.

"Are you blind ?!" they grunted.

Oh. It was that boy with a pink shirt... _What was his name already ?_

"Are you ok Pete ?"

Gord watched him getting up with his friend's help.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Ah, right, the name was _Pete_ , he remembered. And that Pete guy was angrily glancing at him.

"Um, sorry."

"Whatever. I'm used to it." Pete sighed, a little exasperated.

They were silently standing on spot for a few seconds. Gord eyed next to Pete to see who was beside him. A guy with a chubby face covered in freckles was looking at him. _Hopkins.  
_

Jimmy had his dull expression, but then he squinted his eyes, more than usual.

_What ?_ Was him bumping into Pete _that_ bad ? Gord knew that no one could hit Pete or they would have to deal with the freckled boy, but still... It was just a bump ! He fell, indeed, but it's not as if it were intentional.

"What's wrong Jimmy ?" Pete asked. "I'm fine, you know..."

" _Uh._ " He kept eyeing the prep, with a serious face. Gord was confused for a moment but he didn't say anything.

"Jimmy ?"

"Erh- Nothing. Let's go Pete."

The brunet watched them walking away as if nothing had happened, his confused look resurfacing.

_What was that ?_ He shrugged and went back to his business. Gord got lost in his thoughts again, thinking about a lot of things, like how he was going to dress tomorrow, homework; ah _what a pain_ , his grades weren't good and his papa wasn't going to be happy about that. If he really wanted to become a lawyer, he knew he should be spending his free time working harder instead of thinking about how he was going to spend his money, or about what he was going to have for dinner... French food maybe, it sounded good.

Speaking of food, Gord was feeling a bit hungry. He decided that he would be going to grab something at the cafeteria after he was done walking around the main building.  
Arrived at his destination, the prep briefly eyed the place. It was rather calm, there weren't many people but a few whispers and mumbling could be heard. Everyone knew that Edna's cooking was _sickeningly awful -_ and his words were soft-, that's probably why the place was almost empty, when he thinks about it (and there were better places to eat than the cafeteria, anyway).  
He spotted a seat near a fruit basket (fruits being the only edible thing at the canteen), sat down and picked an apple from it. He elegantly took a bite and slowly munched (the room was too quiet, he didn't want people to hear him chewing, it would be embarrassing). He stared blankly at the wall he was facing, then he turned his gaze across a nearby table. _There he was again._

Jimmy was alone, eating a banana. Judging by his face, he seemed very furious. _Did he get in trouble again ? Or was it his natural stare ?_  
Gord took another bite, his eyes locked on the freckled boy, wondering what could have happened. Their gazes met.

It took Gord by surprise, and Jimmy suddenly stopped eating. They stared at each other for a while. The brunet showed a nervous smile, which the freckled boy returned with a glare. He looked very concentrated, like when he was with Pete. The red haired boy slightly tilted his head to the side, still glaring at the prep.  
Gord glared back at him, with a troubled expression. He didn't know what Hopkins wanted and he wasn't in the mood to start a quarrel so he kept his mouth shut. He was starting to get enough though, so he stood up and left the cafeteria slightly irritated, while the other boy was watching him absentmindedly.

Jimmy was acting weird today. If he wanted something he could have come up to Gord and asked him directly, because the freckled boy was currently being kind of creepy _._

Gord made his way outside. He walked a short distance, threw the apple core and sat on a bench. Cross-legged and chin resting on his hand, he went back to daydreaming - something he seemed to be doing a lot today. He wasn't an easily distracted person, but it happened sometimes - especially when something was troubling him or when he felt like slacking off.

Half an hour went by fast, and the prep was still at the same place; in fact, he almost hadn't moved an inch. People who passed by gave him intrigued looks, thinking he was imitating the Thinker. He was suddenly cut off by someone standing in front of him.  
Gord gazed up and yeah, it was _Jimmy_ , wearing the same nasty look he had earlier. Gord jumped, feeling his anger and his anxiety welling up inside him at the same time; he really didn't know what the boy wanted. He decided to calmly ask him.

"Something's wrong, Hopkins ?" the prep finally spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

The standing boy stayed quiet for a few seconds, then he put his hands on his hips.

"Hmmm... No... but something _does_ with you." replied Jimmy, in a reflective -but not arrogant- tone. He moved his hand to his chin, intensely observing him.

"W-What are you talking about Hopkins ? Are you looking to get beat up ?" the brunet questioned back with a flustered face.

No answer, but Jimmy snorted, his mouth slightly curling up at Gord's last sentence. _Was he mocking him ?!_ Well, he did lose a few fights against him but that didn't mean he couldn't crush him !

The freckled boy let out a loud sigh, took a step forward and sat by Gord's side, followed by the prep's gaze. Jimmy turned his head to face him, slowly closing the space between them. He got so close that the tip of their noses were almost touching, which startled Gord. The brunet flinched a bit, confused by the other boy's behavior. He felt Jimmy's breath blowing on his face and looked away nervously, his cheeks turning into a light shade of pink.

"Hopkins what are you-"

" _Stay. still._ "

Jimmy clicked his tongue. " _Damn it, I can't figure it out_ " he quietly mumbled, the prep couldn't hear what he just said.  
The red haired boy finally moved away, grumbling and staring at the ground a short instant. He then looked up again, reached Gord's chin with his hand and slightly lifted it up, thoroughly examining every detail on his face. The prep was panicking, he felt embarrassed. He didn't dare to move and just hoped that Hopkins wouldn't punch his precious face.

The freckled boy hastily shifted his hand up, which made the brunet squeeze his eyes shut. He felt a soft brush on his forehead - which felt _surprisingly nice_ , Jimmy's fingers were _unexpectedly_ _smooth_. Gord was starting to feel at ease, when the hand pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw Jimmy with an expression he had never seen before. He seemed... _proudly satisfied_ ? His face muscles were a bit more relaxed, his eyes wider and his mouth slightly agape, forming a small "o".

"So that was it ! Much better." the boy exclaimed.

"Can you explain what is much better Hopk-"

"I'm done. See ya."

Jimmy gave him a small wave and quickly disappeared, hands in pockets. Gord was now left there, all alone. He blinked his eyes, not understanding what the hell had just happened. His feelings were mixed between extreme confusion and frustration. He even felt strange and... a little bit _disappointed ?_ (he _surely_ didn't want to know the true meaning behind his disappointment, though.)

____________  
  


Later in the day, when he was trying an outfit at the Aquaberry store, Gord noticed that his hair (which were intentionally parted to the other side because he wanted to try something new) were back to the way they originally were.

So _THAT_ was the reason behind Hopkins' _odd behavior ?_ He was only worried about that ?

_He blushed at the realization and covered his face in embarrassment._

**Author's Note:**

> That's it ! I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too boring... (in case some of you didn't get it, Gord's hair were the reason why Jimmy glared at him the whole day; I like to think that Jimmy is usually straightforward but wouldn't bother people for small matters if he knows he's going to solve them haha) English isn't my first language (that's not an excuse, I know...) so I'm sorry if I made any dumb mistake (it was a bit challenging, I suddenly woke up a morning and decided that I wanted to write a fic and I started it on my phone LMAO... I can't even properly write in my native language but whatever) but I really wanted to write something for fun ! It was hard but entertaining -the proofreading and correction were less though- (to be honest, I'm really glad how the ending turned out) !
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/reviews and have a nice day !


End file.
